Requiem
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Ron Wesley reflete.


_**Infelizmente, essa história não é minha (grande surpresa) e sim uma tradução!**_

 _ **História original: Requiem**_

 _ **Autora original: FlowerFairyPrincess1110**_

* * *

 **1996**

 **Ron Weasley era muitas coisas: um idiota, um terço do chamado Trio de Ouro, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, um tolo. Sim, ele era muitas coisas, mas ele não era cego.**

 **Ele não sabia quando começou precisamente, só podia supor que alguma faísca foi acesa quando ele os havia deixado. Ele estava tão zangado, irracionalmente irritado, e quando finalmente desaparatou para longe deles a culpa rapidamente tinha se instalado. Sua garganta engasgou-se e ele sentiu-se sem fôlego com o arrependimento que sentia por abandonar seus dois melhores amigos em sua busca pelas Horcruxes. Ele imediatamente retornou ao local que havia deixado, e descobriu, para seu espanto, apenas terra vazia. Se eles o haviam trancado para fora das barreiras ou simplesmente tinham ido embora, ele não sabia.**

 **A força motriz por trás da determinação de Ron para voltar para eles era Hermione, por quem ele acreditava estar apaixonado. Ela o motivou. A memória dela o tirou da solidão, lhe deu forças para confrontar os Snatchers, para mentir e enganar quem estivesse em seu caminho e simplesmente sobreviver. Naturalmente, o acaso estava em seu favor. O Patrono que ele encontrou na floresta se parecia tanto com o de Harry, que ele simplesmente assumiu que era, e seguiu-o até o lago congelado. Lá, ele resgatou Harry e destruiu a primeira Horcrux.**

 **Quando ele retornou para o acampamento, encontrou uma muito enfurecida Hermione, com seus olhos brilhando maldosamente, feridos por seu abandono e uma varinha na mão.**

 **Isso era de se esperar.**

 **O que Ron não esperava era Harry se aproximar dela sem medo, e, lhe dar um pequeno afago no braço, abaixando a varinha dela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e marchou com raiva. Harry virou-se para Ron.**

" **N** **ão se preocupe com isso, Rony. Ela vai lhe desculpar."**

 **Harry escolheu não falar sobre suas ações e igualmente estranhas reações de Hermione. Sabiamente, Ron pegou a deixa e deixou-o sozinho. Não foi a única vez que ele iria testemunhar a proximidade suspeita de Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.**

 **Tudo começou com toques. Harry estava constantemente tocando Hermione. Uma mão na parte inferior das costas, quando ela estava cozinhando, outra tirando seu cabelo da frente do rosto, acariciando sua bochecha, abraçando-a.**

 **E ele não era o único com os toques.**

 **Em noites mais tranquilas, era comum encontrar os dois dividindo o sofá surrado, Hermione com um livro na mão, apoiada em Harry, que acariciava gentilmente seu cabelo. De repente, ela parava de ler, dava um beijo em sua bochecha, consertava seus óculos, deslizava os braços dele sob os seus e se aconchegava em torno dele. Os movimentos pareciam quase inconscientes, como se tivesse sido por muito tempo parte de uma rotina. Refletindo, Ron acreditava que tivesse sido. Moviam-se juntos, sempre consciente de onde o outro estava, projetando uma imagem de solidariedade que ele nunca tinha notado antes.**

 **Então ele começou a perceber o modo como eles se entreolharam. Todas as manhãs, Hermione deixava a tenda para procurar comida para o café da manhã e Harry geralmente ficava conversando com Ron, e por um tempo era quase normal, como se fossem os mesmos dois caras que compartilhavam um dormitório juntos na escola. Mas Ron notou que, de vez em quando, Harry olhava para a entrada da tenda, taciturno, como se estivesse sentindo falta de Hermione.** **E ele percebeu que toda vez que ela voltava, seus olhos se iluminavam de novo. Nunca seria óbvio para uma pessoa que não os conhecia tão bem quanto ele.** **E algumas noites, Hermione pedia para Harry lhe ajudá-la na cozinha, enquanto Ron se sentava no banco e assistia o modo como eles conversavam, a conversa leve e mundana. Mas ele via o brilho nos olhos dela, um calor que uma vez tinha sido reservada para ele. E foi então que ele sabia que ela nunca iria mais olhar para ele dessa forma novamente.**

 **Ron segurou a crença de que Hermione pertencia a ele por um longo tempo. Ele se recusou a ver que Harry e Hermione já não eram apenas amigos, que eram algo mais. Sua ira sobre a crescente percepção do fato de que a relação Harry e Hermione não existia mais dentro dos limites da amizade, serviu para afastar-se deles. Eles ainda eram amigos e agiam normalmente, mas não como eles tinham sido um dia. Ron, Harry e Hermione quase pareciam viver vidas separadas na tenda e Ron sentiu-se indescritivelmente amargo sobre o fato de que Harry mais uma vez tinha ganhado. A fama, a fortuna, a menina. Isso o levou a afastá-los, querendo estar com eles, mas ao mesmo tempo não aceitando ver a afeição óbvia entre os dois.**

 **Passar noites protegendo a tenda tornou-se uma ocorrência regular para ele. Uma noite particularmente fria, ele se ofereceu para o dever de guarda, prometendo aos dois que não iria se aventurar muito longe da barraca. Ele fugiu do ambiente emocionalmente carregado que era aquela "casa" e sentou-se em um monte de pedras, ainda podendo ver a luz fraca das velas de sua posição, e isso permitiu-lhe a oportunidade de refletir sobre seus sentimentos.**

 **Seu erro foi voltar para a tenda tão cedo. Quando se aproximou da entrada, ele pensou imediatamente que algo estava errado. O silêncio da floresta circundante tinha se transformou em sons estranhos, ruídos sussurrantes, rangidos e murmúrios baixos. Brandindo sua varinha, ele entrou na tenda e o que ele encontrou lá foi algo que tinha sido por muito tempo seu maior medo. Era a prova mais incriminadora ele havia descoberto, desde que voltou, o último prego no caixão para qualquer relacionamento potencial que ele poderia ter desenvolvido com Hermione Granger.**

 **Lá, na cama de solteiro de Hermione no canto da tenda, em um emaranhado de pele e lençóis, estavam Hermione e Harry. Gemidos e grunhidos estrangulados do ritmo de seu corpo conduzindo o dela, o colchão protestando contra a fisicalidade de sua paixão. Suas mãos se agitaram sobre ele, segurando seus ombros, acariciando suas costas, alisando seu cabelo, seu nome uma oração nos lábios. Ele agarrou seus quadris, correu as mãos para cima de sua cintura e emaranhou-se nos cabelos dela enquanto se beijavam, quase como se estivesse lhe adorando. Não havia como negar isso - sua química era um testemunho do fato. Ron rapidamente desviou os olhos e retirou-se da entrada, acomodando-se no exterior, preparando-se para o final. Ele chorou silenciosamente. Aquele momento foi quando ele percebeu que seus dois melhores amigos estavam apaixonados.**

 **Ele havia perdido.**

 **Oooooo**

 **1998**

 **Ron Weasley era muitas coisas: um tolo, um melhor amigo, um amante, um irmão. E agora ele era um pai.**

 **"Vamos lá, pequeno" ele riu enquanto lutava para por James em sua roupa toda azul. Quando ele tinha confessado que não entendia o significado de codificação das cores, Ginny lhe deu uma longa explicação sobre o assunto e Luna tinha simplesmente rido quando sua irmã ameaçou enfeitiçá-lo se ele combinasse uma camisa listrada verde com calças de bolinhas cor de laranja. Como ele poderia saber que a combinação não tinha dado certo?**

 **"Pronto, amigão, perfeito."**

 **Ele terminou de arrumar o o bebê e se dirigiu para a sala de estar, onde Luna e Gina estavam à espera. Ele deu um beijo em Luna, enquanto observava Ginny dar café da manha ao bebê.**

 **"O que está planejando fazer hoje, Ronald Weasley?" Veio a voz etérea de Luna do seu lado.**

 **"Visitar Harry e Hermione" ele respondeu suavemente.**

 **A viagem foi longa e James continuava se mexendo no banco de trás do carro, enquanto Ron estava tendo um tempo realmente difícil, tentando controlar a armadilha gigante mortal de aço trouxas chamada de carro. Mas, pelo menos havia poucas pessoas nas estradas. Parando no estacionamento, ele se virou para ver o bebê no banco de trás.**

 **"Vamos Jamie," ele sussurrou. "Vamos encontrar Harry e Hermione."**

 **O casamento de Harry e Hermione dificilmente poderia ser considerada como tal. Foi uma cerimônia pequena, privada ao longo da praia, que ficava perto da casa de Bill e Fleur, junto ao túmulo de Dobby. Como eles não tinham nenhum oficial presente, eles comprometeram-se com os antigos ritos de casamento que há muito tinham morrido nos casamentos bruxos. Estava frio, com muito vento e o céu estava cinza, mas Harry e Hermione eram a própria imagem da felicidade à vista de Dean, Luna, Bill, Fleur e ele próprio.**

 **Quando Hermione descobriu sua gravidez, Harry ficou muito feliz. Ron lembrou-se dele levantando Hermione pela cintura, ambos com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Lembrou-se de Harry exclamando: "Eu vou ser pai! Um pai! Eu, Ron!" Lembrou-se das noites longas aguardando o nascimento do filho, a missão foi posta "em espera" até que ela pudesse estar em segurança. Meses se passaram. Ron encontrou-se encantado com Luna Lovegood, e passou grande parte de seu tempo com ela. Talvez ela tivesse sido a razão pela qual ele conseguiu encontrar a felicidade no relacionamento de seus melhores amigos ou talvez ele tenha superado isso tudo sozinho. Seja qual fosse o motivo, ele tinha encontrado paz na sua vida, passando as noites com Luna no sofá em silêncio, e às vezes acompanhada de Hermione e Harry.**

 **Quando o nascimento veio; Hermione quase não sobreviveu ao parto. A falta de equipamentos médico fez o processo muito mais perigoso do que poderia ter sido e Harry já estava à beira da histeria, mantendo uma vigília fiel na cabeceira da cama dela. "Pense em nosso bebê, amor. Ele já vai estar aqui com a gente" ele ficava repetindo para ela. Finalmente, James William Potter (o nome em homenagem aos avôs do bebê) nasceu na noite de um inverno tempestuoso em um dos cinco quartos da casa de Bill e Fleur, vermelho, enrugado e gritando com a indignidade de ter sido tirado à força da segurança do ventre de sua mãe. Os jovens pais chorou, sobrecarregado com o conhecimento que eles tinham uma família agora. Ron chorou também. E chorou ainda mais quando foi convidado, junto com Luna, para ser seu padrinho.**

 **Então, a pausa tinha acabado e eles tiveram que deixar o pequeno James para trás e voltar para sua busca. Hermione quase desistia da missão para ficar com seu filho, mas ela não desistia da ideia de seguir Harry. James, tinha dois meses quando foi entregue aos cuidados de seu tio Bill e tia Fleur, que prometeu cuidar dele durante a guerra (e depois, caso fosse preciso).**

 **As Horcruxes tinham sido destruídas. O diário, o medalhão, a taça, o diadema. A cobra tinha sido morta por Neville. Foi o momento em que tinha sido anunciada há muito tempo, profetizado quando Harry era um bebê. Mas onde estava ele? Ele não estava lá. Mas Ron sabia que ele estava vivo, ele o tinha visto se levantar e pular fora dos braços de Hagrid. No final - para sua surpresa eterna - Draco Malfoy, pálido, magro e abatido, tinha trocado de lado. Varinha de Voldemort falhou. Malfoy ganhou. Voldemort morreu. Mas onde eles estavam? Confusão. Todo mundo ficou chocado com a conclusão. Ninguém esperava aquilo de Malfoy. Onde estava Harry? Onde estava Hermione?**

 **Um grito de angústia chegou aos seus ouvidos e um silêncio chocado se seguiu. Ginny. Onde estava ela ... E de pé na entrada para o Salão Principal, ele teve sua resposta. Ele gostaria que ele nunca tivesse visto aquilo.**

 **Lá. em um emaranhado de membros quebrados estavam seus dois melhores amigos. Seus olhos estavam abertos. Sem ver. Mas ainda viam um ao outro, sempre o outro. Seus olhares vidrados estavam fixos em cima do outro. Mesmo no fim. Eles deviam estar fechados. Ron ajoelhou-se ao lado de uma Ginny soluçando, ao lado dos corpos. Ele estendeu a mão. Fechou os olhos de Hermione. Endireitou suas pernas. Ela estava fria. Removeu os vidros rachados de Harry. Reparo. Feche os olhos. Coloque os óculos. Mesmo na morte, ele segura sua mão. Ele estava frio também. Ron gritou. O mundo ficou em silêncio.**

 **Foi um dia muito frio, e os jardins estavam cobertas de uma espessa camada de neve. Discretamente, ele colocou um feitiço de aquecimento na cadeirinha do bebê e subiu a colina em direção ao seu destino e colocou o bebê na frente de uma lápide gigante. Foi ornamentado, monumental, e o mármore novo brilhava sob a luz fraca da manhã de inverno. E sobre ela, as palavras:**

 **Em memória de:**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **31 de julho de 1980 - 02 de maio de 1998**

 **e**

 **Hermione Jean Potter**

 **19 de setembro de 1979 - 02 de maio de 1998**

 **A morte não nos diz respeito, porque enquanto nós existimos, a morte não está aqui. E quando ela vem, nós não existimos mais.**

* * *

Eu sei, final bem incomum para as minhas fanfic mas... quando li essa história, simplesmente pensei que tinha que traduzi-lá! E a autora foi simplesmente incrível e um doce em me deixar fazer isso e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu e já que chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar um reviews, né meu povo lindo! Bjoos!


End file.
